LOTDG:Part 1 Bladedancer
by Dark Guard Productions
Summary: How would one describe history. Well for one I say it's written by the victors. So like the victors I write this to show my story. One shot showing My OC's story up until the first TOTDG. Yes I've changed it but I believe this is for the best.


**As stated this is now a one shot showing what how Bladedancer came to be. I will now be moving on from this. Mostly because I ended up believing this whole thing was unnecessary my stories, and secondly because I just couldn't make this work. Anyway sorry and I'll try better next time.**

"_**Dark inner voice"**_

_Thinking_

_Light inner voice_

"_Telepathic communication"_

_**Legends of the Dark Guard: Part One Bladedancer**_

_**A short and long history**_

How would I the great Bladedancer describe my own history? Well to be honest I have no idea. I would even go as far as to say I'm a bit hypocritical on this subject since I'm able to describe the history of others so well. But I guess the best way to go about this is to start at the beginning the very beginning.

In 2250, a planet was discovered in sector Taurus 27 not that those coordinates mean anything to you. The planet strangely enough was Jade green in color. After a few months of terra-forming, a team of construction workers discovered some wreckage; a strange and huge black vessel. The Federation immediately sent a military detachment accompanied by various scientists. Their job was to "study" the vessel. Inside they found an artifact that looked like a black and gold human war hammer with multiple inscriptions on its handle.

Extraterrestrial people made contact 6 hours after this discovery, claiming the lost wreckage and the hammer as theirs. This race was called _Orus_. The Federation ordered its detachment to bring the hammer back with them to their lunar research base as fast as possible, thus ignoring the Orus request. Twenty hours after this exchange, a war broke out. Who would of thought? The humans were very quickly crushed by the technological and psychic superiority of their attackers. In what would have been the final Orus assault, the fifth of March, 2253, an unknown Force attacked Orus and humans.

Their vessels looked strangely like the wreckage discovered on Jade. The wreckage disappeared during an attack on the supposedly secret lunar base, along with the mysterious Forces, that disappeared as quickly as they had come. It really wasn't soon after that both the Humans and Orus signed a peace treaty not wanting to be completely obliterated by whatever stopped both sides. The Orus explained that the army with black vessels was a mystery to them, but that they had found texts in a ruin on a remote planet which spoke about Jade and the wreckage, as well as the great threat it represented.

Taking advantage of the general chaos and its role in the destruction of the fanatic groups, Secreta Secretorum builds a fortress on the still irradiated ruins of the old religious megalopolis of Orteosa. This reinforced megalopolis is baptized New Eden. Ten years later, the influence and the power of the mega corporations, united within the consortium, exceeded those of the Federation. Only the group remains influential and powerful. It becomes increasingly independent, going as far as founding its own army, which immediately has no equal.

New Eden won't be spared from vice and corruption; the megalopolis spirals quickly down. Crime and chaos destabilize the government in place. The E.Y.E project moves in and quickly rectifies the situation rather quickly, at the same time gaining influence within the group. The rise in power of E.Y.E starts to worry the leaders of the group who decide soon afterwards to put E.Y.E to sleep... But not for long since strange events begin to occur elsewhere within the Federation. Left and right, the dead returned to the life to attack the living. Half-man, half-animal creatures start to walk the earth and strange creatures attack spaceships and the colonies. E.Y.E is reborn, but divided into two authorities which were also divided into sections to limit its power. Its mission was again to thwart any action that they believed to be of the _metastreumomic_ will.

Then, terrifying and huge creatures appeared and lead whole legions of the dead, beasts, and strange abominations. In a seven-year war this army decimated 70% of humanity. Then attack stopped just as mysteriously as it had started. Almost all of the federal territories were devastated, in ruin, reduced to lifeless deserts because of the chemical and nuclear attacks used to try to stop the creatures. Once again, population trauma was enormous, and many listened speeches by various extremist spiritual movements who preached that the end of their universe was close and the creatures of the Force were sent to punish them of their head strong pretention and vice. The popular mass became paranoid towards the leading authorities, thinking that government had known the truth and hadn't done what was needed. But the most disturbing fact concerned the reports about humans fighting alongside the mysterious legion.

Now I bet you're all wondering how this relates to yours truly? Well in all honesty every bit of this has to deal with me. Sense I was actually a member of E.Y.E. This all of it is part of why I'm here. In all honesty I could continue with the history of my home but suffice it to say it wasn't long before once again the metastreumomic force started raiding again except this time it was in smaller parties. We needed stronger and more powerful members to fight back not only the corrupt federation but also metastreumomic army. I was such a candidate at age six I was put into pre basic training which I mastered in about two years. This made me the youngest human to ever complete the pre basics.

As for basics well I mastered that in about a year. Normally pre basic lasts until you're at least ten years old. Basics last until you're at least seventeen or became proficient to choose a path or "class" to follow. If you choose to master everything you follow the path of the "cosmic purification" as they say. The path is as follows… Equilibrium Fist, Equilibrium Lord, Gray Master. Rarely did anyone ever fall into the category. However the strongest of the organization usually were the Gray Masters. I wanting to advance as much as possible chose to follow this path. Normally when someone masters basic training they go on missions to slowly let them gain experience and become proficient out in the field.

However I was still nine years old at the time. I presented a quandary that the higher ups didn't know how to deal with, since I was the youngest Equilibrium fist. However I was just too young for them to justify sending me out to go kill other sentient life forms and go off hunting psionic monsters. It really wasn't a matter of skill as it was one of pride, morality, and what others would think of them sending a nine year old out to do adult work. However the leading commander at the time a man named Rimanah didn't want to waste my talents with me just sitting around training myself or reading books until I became the right age. So much to the mirth of my mentor at the time he got assigned to personally train me.

But as we got to know each other through the torture he claimed to be training we bonded. So for the next five years I trained and once again exceeded expectations and became the youngest gray master in history. At the age of fourteen, so once again they came up with another solution to the problem that was me. There was another boy about two years younger than me who just completed basic training and ended up choosing the path of the gray master same as me. Their solution was to have me tutor him until I was sixteen. The boy during our first year together never gave me his name. However he did say to call him Zero. To vex him I practically ordered him to call me Bladedancer as the others had so fondly started to call me. The reason was because I always carried at least one sword on me at all times.

Of course these were swords designed by eye so they were practically indestructible and also sentient with a moving eyeball just above the hilt of the blade. Why they made our katanas this way I have no idea. In fact I was pretty sure no one else did as well. People are just strange like that I suppose. Well it was about a year and a half through our time together that Zero told me about himself. Now he still didn't give his first or last name but he did talk about why he was there. As it turned out he had a younger sister and a friend back home that were waiting for him to return. But this home of his wasn't in this galaxy or any part of this universe for that matter.

He told about how his father had banished him and his sister to another country as bargaining chips. He said it had something to do with them being week and unneeded after their mother died. His friend who I suspect is a little more than a friend stayed with him because of a promise she made him. He never really told me any specifics but he stayed with the countries prime minister and his family. That was where he met his best friend. They stayed there for a while before his father invaded the country for some very rare and powerful resource. When he said that he also laughed considering all the materials we have that were at least twice as strong and efficient than the one he was describing.

Any after the first bomb fell he ran with his friends and sister through a field of death. During this time they split up with his best friend and ended up finding shelter in a forest. This is where his story started to grip me the most. While there they ended up meeting the psionic dragon named _Psicos_. It was here that they ended up being raised as the dragons own and where he found out about his psionic potential. It was also the same foster father that helped him start mastering his strange eye power which he called the _rearing bow._ What that was I had no idea at the time. All I know was that he foster father ended up sending him to my dimension to learn the finer skills he'll need to defend the ones he loves in a human society. Apparently his father had no idea just where the kid would end up, if he thought our society was a "human" one. After all we had aliens training with us every day. He left after my time of tutoring ended. In the end I lied and created false memories for them to find to suggest that I had absolutely no idea why he left or more importantly why he left.

I left the real memories to appear one month after the investigation. After that all I could do was wish Zero luck on his quest to overthrow his corrupt father. After all I taught him everything I could in the two years I trained him. Still even with his disappearance it was time for me to go on my first mission. Apparently it was specifically chosen to test me in every way possible. My objective was to retrieve some ancient artifact from mars. So what came next really shouldn't have been much of a surprise. I still don't remember what happened except that afterword's I woke up in a cave with a lot of lost memories and a splitting head ache. I came to the sound of my commander's voice. At the time now that I think about it, it sounded angry. From here I proceeded to do extremely difficult missions in which I always survived.

This only proceeded to vex my leader even more especially when I refused to go behind my masters back. From there I was sent back to mars to question and kill my father figure. I agreed only to find him so I could warn him about the corruption the commander was spreading within the ranks of E.Y.E. Only to find out he already knew and had a plan to remove him from power. I really should have given him more credit. But still in the end we separated and met in the landing bay of the E.Y.E base of command. However when I got there my mentor attacked me despite my protests and my lack of conviction to the fight but in the end I was forced to kill him. It was then that he gave me his final words… he told me that when I struck him down all his powers transferred to me along with the knowledge of one of the three most powerful psi-spells known to any known race. He told me he knew that if he didn't seem like he wasn't about to kill me that I would never have killed him. He said that when he arrived he was found by Rimanah there they talked trying to convert the other. Both being unable to change the others mind they fought and my mentor lost.

He was already dying even before I killed him. For his last words he told me to fix his biggest mistake. The mistake that was Rimanah his first apprentice, he then told me how proud of me he was that I didn't turn into another Rimanah, after saying our final goodbye he died there in my arms. At first all I could do was stare as the man who found me, trained me, mentored me, and raised me died. Despite not being related in blood he was still my father! And Rimanah took him away from me! After laying the body of the man who cared for the world more than his life back against the cold hard ground, I stood up. I didn't waste any more time after that so enraged that I was I killed Rimanah's four pillars who were the strongest men he had. I then proceeded to kill everything that got in my way. In my insane rage I didn't even notice my self destroying the gunships they sent my way with just my swords. Apparently they to counted as part of everything.

It wasn't until I was actually about to confront my adversary that I managed to calm down at all. I remember thinking that I couldn't go in blindly as that would only get me killed. So instead I snuck in to the area he and the rest of his followers were currently occupying with my clocking shield. Where I then proceeded to assassinated everyone but Rimanah. No I wanted to save him for last and make him suffer. The man didn't even flinch when his guards died without them ever knowing I was there. All he did was clap his hands and say how impressive that I made it this far. Then like a bad holotape movie he tried to convince me to join his side. Despite everything all I could do was stare at him from behind my helmet and laugh at him. This of course instantly made him angry and he charged me with his was hammer. The Arrancadora de tripas to be precise. This was a long black war hammer that worked like a gravity hammer it was light and could block bullets. Unfortunately it also had a large area of effect.

I remember all my armor and weapons became completely useless during the fight. Only my black leather trench coat managed to survive the battle. In the end it came down to the most powerful Psion. After discarding our worthless weapons and armor we used the triangular gate against each other. All I could feel was pain but I knew I had to push through for my mentor, no for my father. The bout of mental energy was intense yet brief and in the end I won out and disintegrated him with the powerful spell. As it did so its iconic sound of cawing crows along with black feathers appeared right in front of me for a moment but quickly vanished as if they never happened. Where Rimanah stood once tall and proud now there was nothing. The spell wiped any trace of his body from existence. Exhausted I knew there was more to be done. I quickly or at least as quick as I could be seeing what condition my body was in, I went up to the artifact that Rimanah managed to get his hands on. It was the very same artifact that he wanted me to retrieve all those months before.

I chuckled in grim humor as I realized he wanted me gone even back then. I looked upon it and shook my head as I saw the artifact was nothing more than a scroll. Surely it was a large scroll with gold handles, but I saw nothing out of the ordinary however when I touched it I suddenly blacked out from an intense pain in my head. When I came to much to my surprise I was back in the same cave back on mars as where I was when I started my journey. Except this time the scroll was on my back in some strange container and I was still only wearing my coat and under clothes. Looking around I found a strange white light coming from the right side of the cave. Moving over to it I saw that it was in fact a portal. Not knowing what to do I enter it. I covered my eyes and only opened them when the light receded.

I opened my eyes and cast them about to see I was in some sort of alien temple. I was confronted with a dilemma; you see there were actually a really big metastreumomic that we nicked named Deus ex machina. This is Greek for "god from the machine". I decided the situation was dire enough and so I disintegrated it on the spot. Still being exhausted I almost fainted again. When looking around the area it was in, I saw a woman dressed in a white dress and a white hood that covered her entire top half of her head.

I was on edge, you see I've seen woman dressed exactly like her along with the metastreumomic, shooting at me with machine guns. I was left quite surprised when she spoke to me. She addressed me by my alias and explained what this world was. I was in one of the many realms within the void. As she explained she told me about how the void was one of three constants dimensions. The other two consisted of the Nether and the Abyss. However what surprised me the most was when she told me this was my third time here. I was rather confused; however this only irritated the woman as she explained how I was stuck in some sort of cycle caused by the artifact now on my back.

She then went on to say each time I came I decided to go back to the cycle and try again. She proceeded to say each time I returned, I would always tell her I wasn't yet ready and decided to go back to the cycle. The women then gave me two choices move beyond the cycle or continue them. I didn't know what it was but I felt as though I should move beyond the cycle. When I told her my decision she smiled and then hugged me out. Not really knowing what to do I hug her back however I could see she was crying. After a couple seconds she stopped and said something that pierces my soul even today. The woman backed away and said…

"Go then my son to your new tomorrow." I could only say one thing and that was mother. Than once again I blacked out only to wake up on the side of a busy street. I looked around and smelled clean air and busy cars and bright lights everywhere. However I was suffering from a terrible headache to really pay any attention to it. The headache was from me remembering all the other times I went through the loop. Apparently my decisions varied greatly on how they ended along with what other powers I received. When the headache finally passed I realized I knew all the three gates and was also ashamed at myself for the last two times I went through the cycles. Then the words of the woman hit me like a ton of bricks. I remembered what she said and how she told me that she was my mother.

I really didn't know how to feel right then. I mean I was almost sixteen just two months off actually. I could now see the only reason for Rimanah bumping up my first mission was to have someone strong enough to get the artifact. But was yet naïve enough to follow all of his orders. I could only feel anger just thinking about him. Shaking away all thoughts I looked around only to find myself alone next to the park. It was there that I noticed the scroll still held on my back. Quickly reaching for it I took it out its case and opened it. I had hoped to find out information about where I was only to find a language that I knew I never seen before. Yet at the same time I could read it as easily as any other language I've ever known! The first Paragraph was addressed to me and it was from my mother. It read as follows.

Dear Neos Draconis

I know this is all strange to you but know this is for the best. The reason we put you into the cycles was so we could turn you into the man you are now. Despite this I know you must be angry, confused, and scared even if you would never admit it. Know that I would have loved nothing more than to never give you up and raise you away from the horrors of the world. However I knew that could never happen your father knew it could never happen. And so we sent you to where you could find bearings of human life and become strong. Know that it is in your nature to want power. This is why we needed to make sure you were ready before you took the scroll. Know that this scroll does not contain psi spells like that greedy pig Rimanah thought it had. But instead know it holds knowledge and magic of the soul, or soul arts if you will. Know that it these things will help you greatly in your travels. Now despite knowing it was for the best interest of everything and everyone that you went away and became what you became. It still broke my heart to give you way. You were and always will be my light in the darkness. If anything know that I love you with all my heart, mind, and body. Know that my soul wishes to be with as well. The world that you're in will need you soon my valiant warrior. This world that you're in is a different one compared to the one your friend described, and it is also different from the one you're used to. However I know you will pull through! So one last time I love you my son and also goodbye.

Forever with you Mother.

After reading it I couldn't help but feel the tears coming down my face. I was crying for the first time in my life. I didn't even cry when my mentor died but now I could feel all the repressed feelings overcome me and I just couldn't stop them. I fell to my knees and sat while the tears kept coming. I have no idea how long I was there but, I knew it was long since the moon that was shining overhead followed the west as the sun rose in the east. Deciding that I couldn't just sit there forever since even I would eventually starve to death. I slowly stood up on shaky legs and took one more look at what my mother wrote. I could clearly see this was almost like my hand writing and that it was written with the left hand.

I too write things down with my left hand despite being right handed. Smiling I laughed a bit at the line where she called my old commander a pig. Shaking my head I could tell I mostly came from my mother's side. In truth I didn't really care who my father was seeing how my mentor was my father in many ways. To be honest I wasn't mad at the reason to why they had me go through the cycle three times. After getting back the memories of the other two times I went through, I was a complete jerk obsessed with power the first time, and a complete brainwashed follower the second.

However they always ended in the same way, and that was me killing Rimanah. The events leading up to it were always a bit different though. I remember sighing and opening up the rest of the scroll showing details on what the language was and what the scroll would actually detail. The scroll was written in _Voidric _or the language of the void. Apparently all who are born as a part of the void instantly know it as a first language. Underneath the introduction to the language it said what the scroll actually was. It called itself a _Yolg trax _or elder scroll. At the time I had no idea what that could possibly mean; all I did know was that it was created for me and me alone. As I scrolled down the um… scroll I saw that it was also a complete language book for both nether and Abyss, or Abyssal as it is formally called.

Down even further were then the true knowledge and power of those who wrote the scroll. I could see diagrams, pictograms, writings, hieroglyphs, and instructions on so many things that I just couldn't describe everything. It was there that I understood why I needed to become who I was as to not abuse such knowledge and power. With great effort I closed the scroll back up into its case and started to ask those around me the directions to the nearest library. It wasn't long until the way they received information at the library grated on my nerves. Arriving there I instantly realized they had no holotapes, or holobooks to just plug into my Cyber brain cortex so I could just instantly understand everything. Instead I had to ask the librarian where the history section was and slowly read about the history of the world. I realize now I was being too impatient but still! My only solace was that my wrist computer was still in perfect condition and was powered by my own mental energies.

Despite having to read everything my brain quickly absorbed the information. I decided then that I liked this version of earth much better than mine despite not being a galactic empire. I especially admired the man called _Jackson Grove_. The man was some sort of immortal, scientific, warrior, tactician. However that was back then before I personally knew him. The man was personally responsible for over half the technological advancements within the last two centuries. So with my first objective completed I copied over the most important details over into my wrist computer, and updated my objective journal on how I accomplished said objective. It was there that I had to move onto my next objective… Looking for a place to stay. It was here that I was rather stumped thanks to the child labor laws and legal guardian issues. In the end I was rather screwed because I was technically an illegal alien.

So with nothing but my scroll, coat, boots, gloves, shirt, pants, and super high tech wrist computer I set out into the world. About three more cities and one and half months later that I realized I was practically dying from starvation and dehydration. At the time I could only see grim humor. Here I was the most powerful person on the planet. And here I was about to die from simple starvation and lack of water on a completely different dimension! There had to be a lesson in there somewhere but I just couldn't think of it at the time. Not even the knowledge in the scroll told me how to fend off these mortal needs forever. As it turns out everything that can die has to have some form substance at some time or else they die. As I was walking through another neighborhood my body decided to give out right there in the middle of the street.

It was there that some nice family found me and took me in. They even believed my crazy story although it was relatively easy to prove with my ever evolving powers. They even helped me get identification papers and everything! The family was name was Greyhound it was a rather strange name but who was I to judge with the name Neos Draconis! It was there that my story would truly begin, as I would find out everything before was just a prelude. What was ahead was somehow even harder and weirder than anything else I came across. From the time I became a cybernetic surgeon. To how my new family died in the war to follow, however it was stranger still how I became the master of time with the T.M.D. and destroyed a whole island with a dark matter implosion.

This led me to landing in the mythical land of Gensokyo, where I became a big brother to a vampire that could easily rip my legs off. However it was thanks to my new studies with the scroll that I was even able to help the vampire named Flandre Scarlet. Even if I had to take a quarter of her insanity inside myself, this was the very same vampire who decided I would be her older brother from then on. At least in the end I got a boundary youkai named Yukari to help me use dimensional portals so I could travel anywhere I wanted. Except for payment I had to kidnap two kids and train them. In truth it was rather bothersome but she told me I just needed to teach them the minimum and she would take care of the rest.

Unfortunately it had to be my misfortune that the first dimensional jump that I purposely did landed me in the land of Boletaria. The very same place with soul devouring demons, which were slowly encroaching on the entire world through a thick grey fog. It was also the place where I met my true apprentice. A boy named Artemis Fowl the Second. How he got there we never really found out. He was about twelve at the time where I was fifty despite still looking like I was seventeen. It was rather annoying actually at social gatherings. But I guess I couldn't really argue seeing how I was practically immortal. I really can't tell you how many times we died to black phantoms and just plain traps and sneak attacks.

The most painful death for me would be when I got punched in the face by giant demon known as the dragon god. However me dying turned all of my cybernetics into actual flesh and blood again, meaning their now naturally a part of me so hey silver lining. As for Artemis he became quite the dual wielding spell sword. Together we worked our way through all of our opposition and killed all the arch demons. However as soon as I saw the old one I got really annoyed and decided to try and Triangular gate the thing to death. I even made clones with rocket launchers shoot at it. There was a problem with that strategy however. It really only pissed it off for the lack of a better word. Well the rockets did but the gate actually damaged it. However it was so old, large, and powerful that it really only made non-lethal gashes appear on its hide. That really bummed me to be honest since as pay back I killed the dragon exactly the same way.

Undeterred from the path we accepted me, Artemis, my clones, and all of our allies attack the great beast with powerful weapons and magic. The battle was long, difficult, and I lost many friends but in the end I gave it the last blow. I can really say the power from that particular demon soul was great intoxicatingly so. It was then that I had to split my soul and power in two or else it would consume me. This came with a lot of pain so once again I blacked out. When I awoke I saw Artemis asleep siting up against a pillar. I can say he came a long way from the spoiled smart Alek rich kid I first met. He now uses twin katanas and wears an outfit similar to mine. Except his was white and had a hood while mine didn't have one because of the armor I always wore. I can say I'm quite proud of him. However I knew it was time to move on, so when everyone celebrated our victory together I and Artemis left to another world. It was here that I would find my best friend.

I believe the world we landed in was called Azeroth. When first arriving we noticed that the place was rather white with fresh powdery snow and ice. A rather big difference from the foggy Boletaria we just came from. We were in luck as we came upon a town. It would be here that we would find ourselves confronted by our first elves. Now I've met some elves who lived in Gensokyo. But there is a stanch contrast between them. While the elves of Gensokyo were powerful they were a little short and mischievous. These elves were tall and proud. They were also very wary of us because the last human they met destroyed their entire source of magic and used it to revive a lich. The same lich then proceeded to summon a demon lord. They still were nice enough to give us maps and supplies. They also warned us not to go to the mountain at the center of the island. However being advent adventures and risk takers we decided to head there anyway. On our way there we found some large white yeti like monsters guarding a cave that had an old gate in front of it. The poor creatures didn't know what hit them as we quickly and easily decapitated them.

It was here that I felt half of the souls I took go to another source inside me. At the time I just shrugged it off and carried on. Once they were gone we opened the door to find a single black and white gem. Realizing then that there could be traps we looked around to find absolutely none. Not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth we wrapped it up and went back towards the mountain. Here we saw our first look at the scourge. It was a gruesome sight to behold that's for sure. From small ghoul like zombies to flying undead frost dragons! But they just sat there waiting and watching the mountain that stood alone in a lake of ice. We took out our telescopes to get a better look at some blurry figures moving right in front of the entrance to the mountain.

What we saw is forever etched into our minds. The blurry figures were actually two fighters that were in an all-out battle to the death. From looking at the sword the human was carrying we knew that he was the real threat. However the hoofed, horned, and winged demon also seemed quite dangerous. However we did nothing and just watched. At the time we both knew that even we would have fallen to such might if we fought either of them. So we watched and fear blossomed in our chests when the horned demon was cut down by the human. We knew what would happen next because of the blood elves we encountered. Not waiting a second more I opened up a portal to Gensokyo. We entered and left the scene behind us.

While walking through the endless abyss towards our destination, I explained to Artemis about what he should expect after arriving to the place I called home. Over the time we knew each other I talked about Gensokyo a lot, only now I was getting into the finer details. I was also hoping to ask Patchouli the librarian of the scarlet devil mansion to help me identify what we found in the cave. Patchouli or Patchi as some have taken to calling her was an incredibly intelligent and powerful individual. She pretty much knew everything concerning these kinds of things. Unfortunately instead of dropping us off at the mansion we ended up in Yukari's place of living. To say I wasn't surprised but irritated would be an understatement. After all if she decided to make me pop up anytime I was in Gensokyo, why not when I was returning. But I suppose introducing Artemis to Yukari and all her roommates was part of my plan anyway. It also turned out to be helpful as I felt the bag that I carried the gem in start to move around.

I proceeded to then quickly unwrap it and much to my shock cracks started to appear in the gem! However as I discovered it was actually an egg. A dragon egg to be exact, now normally when a dragon hatched it is due to certain conditions being met. Such as and are not limited to good weather, an abundance of food, or being in the presence of beings that will take care of it. The dragon was black with white stripe going underneath his jaw down to between his two back legs, and another white stripe covering his whole head like the top of a skull. The Stripe narrowed at the base of his head and went down his spines all the way to the tip of his tail, which had a corkscrew like shape to it. His wing membranes were also white. However his eyes were the strangest thing. His left was red while the right was blue in color. All his colors were also deep shades of their particular color. Yukari was the first to call him male since the rest of us didn't know what his gender was. She was also the first to call him a void dragon.

That line right there was what got to me the most though. It reminded me of my mother's letter in the scroll I always carried around. So quickly deciding I named him _Kuros Wik Suun_ or white black sun in the common tongue. I could tell he immediately like the name since he jumped on my shoulder and started acting like a cat that was being given attention. Me, Artemis, and Kuros stayed in Gensokyo until Kuros was larger than an average sized house and trained in the ways of the void. That took about two years. This made my surrogate younger sister quite happy to have us around for such a long time. But being adventurers we had an itch about staying in one place for too long so after another teary goodbye our group in which we've now added a member once again left to another dimension. It would be here that we would set up shop for a mercenary guild in the country called Skyrim. It was also here that I would receive a private request from an old dragon wanting to help a friend. Little did I know this request would change my fate.

It truly started with saying a couple of sentences. "Let me get this straight you want me to take two dragons and a vampire girl to a new dimension using an elder scroll that has a mind of its own only for me to find the dragon born right after me. Did I get all that?"

_**Now then I'm completely done with this legend. I think I'll move on to the telling of Neos Drakon Goodwitch and how he came to be. That one will be much easier to follow. As for now this **_ _**is Slayer Infinium signing off!**_


End file.
